TSBHAV Izuku's hero powers
by beelzebubthedemon
Summary: Will be kept up to date of any powers shown, A list of the powers Izuku will be using for his hero work and the option of a Limit that can be placed on Izuku depending on a poll (Note his spider powers won't show up as Spider-man is already well known) Any Ideas for powers please send here


**AN: Hi everyone, this note is just to answer any questions I have been given either through private messages or reviews.**

 **Spoilers for Izuku's power.**

 **Izuku's (fake) Quirk is assigned as** _ **Mass shift**_ **– the ability to shift the whole of his excess body mass allowing for incredible acrobatics and the control of his ' centre of mass' for increased weight to his movements when desired.**

 **His mother knew you can change your quirk powers later in life so she put this down for now so no one grew suspicion of Izuku's new powers. She learned about this when she had to change her own quirk before as it was assumed that the weight of what she could summon would increase with her growth.**

 **Izuku can't eat people and get their quirks (yet) but he could mimic them if their quirks were animal-based and he had unlocked that animal, he could then consciously change his body to match that person Quirk. And even then he will learn that eating them whole is for memories and any DNA sample will work for powers, but the further away they are from humans the more DNA samples he has to get**

 **EG. A gorilla He would only need 1 DNA sample but a Fish would take about 10 to samples for him to unlock that DNAs powers. (rough Idea)**

 **The Limit if he needs one I mean there are some pretty OP Quirks out there as is, is his 'Fullness Bar'(need a new name for that) let's use of prototype weapons for this example; let's say his Claws would lock up 15% of the bar, whip would be 15 to 20% muscle arms and shield would be 25% to 30% Blade 40% and armor 50% to 60%. Advanced sense(sonar/night vision/scent etc) would be about 5% each, any unused mass would be his health bar and go to general movement speed and strength.**

 **To put this another way if 'Izuku' equip Blade and armor he has locked 90% to 100% depending on how thick he wants the armor with this 'loadout' if anything broke through his armor he wouldn't have any healing at all as all his mass would be in use, not to mentions he wouldn't have a lot to repair the damaged part so he might have to swap out his blade for a 'lighter' weapon. Alternately if he had armour and claws out he would be using 65% to 75% leaving him at least 25% for general movement and strength increase, regeneration if injured and advanced senses.**

 **This way 'heavier' powers make him slower because he has less free mass.**

 **The Spider-Man 'loadout' would cost 70% maybe 80% leaving 30% or 20% for health/powers/senses and webbing. The spiderman loadout is cheaper because all the base powers can be found in one animal group compared to EG Armodilo? for armour and Badger/mole for claws would cost more for only two power because he has to mix 3 types of DNA instead of 2.**

 **I WILL SET UP A POLL TO SEE IF PEOPLE WANT THIS LIMIT IN PLACE OR NOT. Hey Set up poll Sorry First time making one and I didn't see that show on profile option right at the top**

 **For planed powers and their animal source, Limpet Sea snail teeth (check this out they are tougher than diamond) will be used as the material but the 'design' will be from other animals.**

 _ **Claws **_**\- blunted on the back so he can backhand and punch without instant killing them and use the inside when needed. I am thinking some kind of mole or badger would be best.**

 _ **Shield**_ **– Shield like in the second game. Detachable so he can leave it in front of civilians using the spikes to protect and support itself, but will lose its regenerative powers. He would lose the mass unless he eats it again later. Tortise and hedgehog for the shape.**

 _ **Armor**_ **\- Diabolical Ironclad beetle can survive getting run over by a car, while the armour is good for small blunt force damage(guns) and blades but it is weak to elemental attacks and doesn't absorb force well so a super strength punch will still hurt like a super punch it will just stop his body from folding in.**

 _ **Blade**_ **– narwhal tusk for penetration shark tooth for cutting. I couldn't really think of an animal that would a allow me to give him a blade if you have any ideas please leave a review or message me if not expect the blade to look like (hollow not Arrancar) Harribel's blade arm but thinner and without the fin at the base, (also if anyone has some seen a blade arm that would be cool send me a like to that please and thank you.)**

 _ **Muscle mass**_ **– Dung beetle can move 1141 times their own weight. A normal person moving 6 double-decker buses or 75.9 tonnes normal tanks are about 60 tons heavy tanks range from 70 to 120 and the heaviest in the world is 188tons. So weaker than All Might but stronger than Muscular. (I think) Muscle mass applies to both the legs and arms.**

 _ **Wings (more gliding than flight as he is too heavy for now) **_**– Bats will also be eaten for sonar as getting Whale DNA is hard.**

 **Long distance capture weapon? I'm thinking just using his hand veins and letting them branch out to capture things from afar (kind of like Kamui does with his wood prison)**

 _ **Mass shifting**_ **\- move extra mass around for improved performance this also allows parkour, inertia and centripetal force control basically allowing him to turn on a point while barely losing any momentum/speed this also allows him to run up walls at the right speed ( he can't stand on the side of the wall without using spider powers or fall off.)**

 **Just to clarify Izuku using these powers does take up energy but that won't ever really be mentioned as he has been training since he was 5 to be a hero so he is more than fit enough to fight all day without getting tired thanks to how efficient his body is. Using these specific powers will just 'Lockup' his mass not get rid of it the only powers that get rid of his mass so far are healing, repairing weapons, webbing, and if his shield is destroyed after he has 'planted' it. This limit is more so he can't turn into a flying tank with blade arms, stealth abilities and every type of sense in the world (at least all at once anyway).**

 **Also, that is his max so don't expect him to whip out an extra 20 percent by shrinking himself because that would be permanent and his true form would stay shorter.**


End file.
